Moonlight
by Megumi Kurosaki
Summary: [UA] No parecía una noche primaveral para ninguno de los dos. Un momento íntimo en un extraño clima.


**Disclaimer:** Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo.

 **Advertencia:** Universo alternativo en el Tokio actual.

* * *

 **Moonlight**

 **Capítulo único**

* * *

Ya dejó de ser invierno hace unos días pero el frío es insoportable cuando el sol desaparece y la búsqueda de un abrigado espacio se hace elemental, a nadie se le ocurriría vagar por las calles cuando las temperaturas están tan bajas. Lo más probable es que se avecine una nevada pero por ahora, no hay signos de eso. Son las cosas que se comentan por la ciudad, ni más ni menos. El tiempo está completamente desquiciado.

Entre tanto, había una ventana abierta en el departamento de un nuevo matrimonio: Rukia y Renji Abarai. La ventana era la de la habitación principal y si se observaba con atención se podía ver a la pequeña mujer, viendo la luna mientras se sostiene del marco. Lo que sobresalía de todo esto es que solamente tiene puesto una bata blanca, bastante delicada, por lo que daba la sensación de que estaba sintiendo el frío de mil inviernos o algo parecido al menos. Aún así parecía no importarle, estaba demasiado entretenida viendo a ese gran satélite, la luz no tan potente pero calma que alumbraba a los perdidos en la noche. En el cielo se podían ver algunas estrellas, aunque cada vez podían contar menos. Tal vez se estaba nublando, _tal vez de verdad iba a nevar_. La ciudad donde viven es de las más importantes en el mundo y tiene tanto para hacer y ver inclusive en la noche pero aquí estaba ella, llevando su mirar hacia arriba, tratando de ignorar los rascacielos. Una voz haría que sus ojos cambiaran de dirección.

—Cierra esa ventana o te vas a congelar—. Su esposo, con el ceño fruncido, se acercó a ella. Él también tenía puesta una bata pero de color negro. Blanco y negro, así eran ellos. Con la brisa en su cara, le sonrió y tocó sus grandes manos, que estaban cálidas. Las de ellas, por supuesto, estaban demasiado frías.

—Es un linda noche, no pude evitar abrirla—. Se pasó por la cara la mano de su amante, para que le pase más de su calorcito. Lo necesitaba después de todo. —Ven a mirar conmigo un rato.

Él suspiró, qué remedio con ésta chica. Mejor hacerle caso y cerrar todo en cuando tenga la oportunidad. Se puso detrás, ella se apoyaba en él y juntos observaron esa hermosa luna. Al verla se sentía mucha tranquilidad. Le recuerda a ella y a su belleza. _Rukia y las estrellas_. Parece más increíble imaginarlo. Había cierta conexión en la noche y ellos, siempre lo hubo. Inclusive aunque quisieran ver para otro lado, no podían y es porque tenía razón "es una linda noche" debido a ese gran astro. Era la más preciosa en mucho tiempo y poder disfrutarla juntos era excepcional. Otra vez, se veían cada vez menos estrellas.

Sin prevenirlo, un ruido los sacó del trance.

¡Achís! El estornudo de la Kuchiki. De verdad deberían cerrar esa ventana.

—Ya te resfriaste—. Cerró la ventana rápidamente, como si haciendo eso su esposa dejara de estornudar. Ella tuvo que acceder, en gran parte tenía razón. Con ahora todo cerrado, solamente podía observar desde los vidrios. No es lo mismo. Pudo notar que Renji se fue a buscar algo, no le dio mucha importancia. Se limitó a suspirar y a abrazarse a si misma, era lo que merecía al fin y al cabo por tremenda travesura siendo ya una adulta. Está helada.

—Mejor te tapas un poco, ¿no te parece?—. Él volvió con una manta gruesa de Chappy, por supuesto, si estamos hablando justamente de Rukia y fuera el universo que fuera, su gusto debe seguir intacto. Con la manta puesta como si fuera una especie de capa, se tiró rápidamente a la cama grande que comparten.

—Vamos, Renji—. Su sonrisa totalmente risueña. —Entremos en calor.

El pelirrojo la miró con cariño y después, siguiéndole el chiste, su cara cambió a una soberbia (algo parecido, claro) y se acercó sigilosamente al lugar donde estaba echada. La abrazó debajo de la manta.

—Si no tenemos otra opción.

Risas. Se taparon hasta la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron abajo. Se observaron detenidamente a pesar de que, en realidad, estaba demasiado oscuro pero no importaba porque ya sabían el tipo de mirada que estaban intercambiando, de amor puro. Se estrecharon con fuerza y, como si se pusieran de acuerdo, acercaron sus labios juntos. Se besaron con la pasión habitual, la que tienen unos recién casados y la que desearían tener siempre. Sus lenguas estaban desesperadas por tener todo el contacto posible, ya se conocían bastante bien pero precisaban más, completamente insaciables. Movimientos rápidos, bruscos, desesperados, locos. La mujer ahogaba gemidos en el proceso y el hombre, que ya no podía más, exhalaba de a poco. Ahí cortaron con el beso, agitados. No tardaron mucho en volver a besarse, esta vez con más calma, tratando de que sea un beso delicado y que pueda durar más si es posible. De un lado para el otro, con total tranquilidad, era que se movían sus lenguas. Una de las manos de la chica acariciaba esos cabellos largos y salvajes que posee su esposo, muy suaves al tacto. Le encantaba tocarlo. Pero la preguntar era, ¿qué hacían las manos del Abarai? Una de ellas estaba, con cuidado, metiéndose entre la bata blanca. Dejaron de besarse, se rieron, cómplices, se dieron un pequeño beso inocente. Se dieron más besos.

—Rukia —. Dijo totalmente extasiado, ido. El suspiro que ella hizo, indicó que definitivamente su amante estaba tocando sus senos. Con delicadeza, amor pero sobretodo placer. La necesitaba. Se sentían tan bien, estaban más perfectos que nunca sin importar nada. Ya no sentían frío, estaban en un horno. Pequeños besos aquí y allá. Se quedaron abrazados un rato mirando el techo, callados en un silencio cómodo. Esa noche se sentía especial y si bien no quería arruinarla, necesitaba decirle un par de cosas a Renji. Bueno, un par no, una cosa de la que estaba sospechando y aún así ni se la había comentado. Con la vida diaria y la rutina a veces se hace difícil tener ciertas conversaciones o inclusive tener un momento tan íntimo.

—Creo... —. Dudó. —En realidad creo que estoy embarazada.

Si bien ella esperaba un shock total de parte de su marido, esto no sucedió. Le sostuvo la mano y la acarició dulcemente.

—Yo también lo creo—. Lo miró rápidamente, con sorpresa. Le dio un poco de risa esa acción. —¿Por qué te sorprendes? Si te conozco más que nadie.

Se sonrieron. No iban a hablar mucho más del tema, que ni siquiera saben si sus sospechas son acertadas. Ya era demasiado tarde para ambos pero temían perder tiempo para estar juntos, porque ya mañana debían volver a sus rutinas, lamentablemente. De repente, cuando miraron para afuera, vieron que caía algo del cielo. Se sentaron los dos casi instantáneamente.

Estaba cayendo nieve en Tokio, como si el invierno no quisiera irse.

—Pero si hace unos días empezamos la primavera—. Renji comentó con el ceño fruncido. Se quedaron viendo la ventana desde la cama, viendo la nieve hasta que no pudieron más y, acurrucados, se fueron a dormir.

El invierno se irá y pronto _nacerán nuevas flores._

* * *

 **Hace mucho que quería escribir sobre ellos, son tan perfectos. He de decir que mi idea principal es que esto fuera post "We do knot always love you" pero no pasó nada de eso y terminé haciendo un Universo Alternativo. Ya en algún momento haré mi idea inicial. También me inspiré con vídeos de nieve en Japón los primeros días de primavera.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta historia.**

 **Gracias por leer!**


End file.
